Creeper (minecraft)
Creepers is the most unique monster found in the Minecraft universe and is often seen as the game's, and even (formerly) the parent company Mojang's, mascot; however Mojang has now sold the rights for Minecraft and therefore would no longer be able to use the Creepers as a mascot, even a makeshift one. Interestingly, many players have been known to refer to the Creepers as both their favorite and most hated game aspect. Origin of a Species The Creeper was created entirely by accident when Notch, creator of Minecraft, attempted to create the game's first passive mob, the Pig. However, he mixed up his axises and wound up creating a creature that was tall and slim, roughly that of the game's players. Its legs remained as they should however, giving it that "unique stumpy leg, tall body" look. Physiology Creepers have been determined to be a species of mobile peat moss through thorough scientific deduction performed by the YouTube channel Game Theory. They have the texture of dried, crunchy leaves. It can be assumed that their tall, slim body allows them to better keep an eye out for potential victims. Unfortunately for adventurers, Creepers conduct electricity and if struck by lightning they become so charged with energy that they are referred to henceforth as a Charged Creeper, a far more dangerous foe to contend with. Behavior Creepers intend to spread their spores to organic tissue, and as such seek out viable options - usually this consists of Human adventurers, although should they reach a near-death state they will detonate themselves in a last ditch effort to spread their spores. It is not known why Creepers prefer the organic tissue of Humans, though their lack of significant body hair may make it easier for Creeper spores to attach successfully. This leads to Creepers stalking Humans, especially adventurers out in the world. Once they have closed the distance between themselves and their intended target, they will initiate their self destruct sequence in order to launch their spores, yet if the target moves out of close range too quickly, the Creeper can stop this procedure and return to chasing after its opponent. After a certain point however this sequence cannot be stopped, giving an adventurer a small window of time to successfully escape their wrath. For unknown reasons, Creepers tend to walk to the right of their target. Luckily, when the sequence is started a very distinctive hissing sound can be heard, along with visual cues of swelling and flashing of the Creeper itself. It takes about 1-2 seconds for the sequence build up, and 3 full seconds for the procedure to complete its course. Their detonation is surprisingly powerful, and can destroy not only topsoil but occasionally stone as well; however this force is drastically diminished in water to the point that only the ground they are standing on will be damaged - organisms in range are still at risk, however. Although they cannot use doors due to a lack of hands, their feet allow them to climb ladders. For unknown reasons, Creepers fear felines such as housecats and ocelots. One possible explanation is that cats may view their leafy form as similar to catnip. Canids such as wolves however are found to fear or at least remain highly cautious around Creepers. Charged Creeper thumb|A Charged Creeper Charged Creepers (also known as Electric Creepers or Lightning Creepers) are Creepers which have been electrified with the intense energy of lightning. This occurs whenever lightning strikes near enough to a Creeper (within 3-4 blocks) and as such, is thankfully a rare sight. However, this increase in kinetic energy drastically ramps up their detonation force and affected radius, bringing it to a level stronger than a box of TNT. Charged Creepers can be distinguished by the blue aura surrounding them, made up from the glow of the electrical field coursing through them. As they are not immune to lightning strikes, they are injured in the process of the "transformation", meaning it will take fewer hits to subdue one. Their "countdown timer" is also the same as that of a regular Creeper. Category:Minecraft Category:Plants Category:Mosses Category:Video game enemies